The present invention relates to removable cassettes having an integrated supply of consumables, for example ink and paper, for printer apparatus, and to printers including such cassettes.
The advent of computers has fundamentally changed the way images can be stored, manipulated and printed. Images can now be captured by digital devices, such as digital cameras and scanners, and stored digitally. A digitally stored image can be transmitted, enhanced, and/or otherwise manipulated through computer programs. Moreover, as digital technology has improved and associated costs have fallen, the resolution of the images captured by these devices continues to improve, and in many cases approaches or exceeds the quality of traditional film photography.
Traditionally, to use a digital image one needed a computer. The computer would be loaded with a variety of different programs to transmit, enhance and manipulate the digital images. To obtain a hard copy of the digital image, the user would direct the computer with an appropriate series of commands to send a xe2x80x9cprint jobxe2x80x9d from the computer to a traditional printer. While the traditional model works, it does have attendant shortcomings, such as being expensive, complicated, non-portable, and the like. To combat such shortcomings, various manufacturers began offering stand-alone printers designed to print digital images. One example of a stand-alone printer is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/164,500, filed on Oct. 1, 1998. While stand-alone printers have provided remarkable benefits over the traditional model, the present invention offers even more benefits and improvements for stand-alone printers.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to facilitate use of a printer. It is another object to provide a removable cassette for use with a printer, wherein the cassette includes an integrated supply of consumables such as ink and paper for printers.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a printer comprising a) a source of ink for use with the printer, and b) printable media for use with the printer in conjunction with the source of ink, wherein the source of ink and printable media are integrated into a cassette which is removable from the printer. In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a removable cassette for a printer wherein the cassette comprises a) a reservoir containing a consumable source of ink adapted to be used by a printer for printing, and b) a consumable supply of printable media adapted to be printed upon by a printer using the source of ink. In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a removable cassette for a photoprinter, wherein the cassette comprises a) a supply of printable media, and b) a reservoir of ink usable by a photoprinter to print digital images onto the printable media.
Still other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which is by way of illustration only. As will be appreciated, the invention is capable of other different and obvious aspects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive.